Butterfly
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Songfic to Bob Carlisle's Butterfly Kisses. Title does and doesn't fit, but was the only thing I could think of. Set quite a ways in the future. On Carly's wedding day, Fillmore reflects on her growing up. Semi-spiritual, but it comes with the song.


**So, I wasn't sure if this should be about Carly or Ingrid… Debated for a while, and decided it's gonna be Fillmore reflecting on Carly. Fits better with her because she's my own character. Ingrid's already set, and I can't find a superb way to connect it to her. Since I created Carly, I can design her style, etc., so…yeah. This is the end result. **

**You don't necessarily need to read ****Or Maybe Something More**** to get this one, but it might help…**

**I started writing it on January 25, 2008 and finished it on ****January 26, 2008. One of the shortest amounts of time I've ever spent on a fic. O.O**

**Butterfly Kisses (**_**italics**_**) belongs to Bob Carlisle and Fillmore to Disney, etc. I just "own" Carly.**

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl._

Carly had always been a daddy's girl, just like her mother had been. She had always run to Fillmore when she was afraid, even if Ingrid was around. Fillmore wasn't quite sure why that was, but he suspected genetics had little to do with it. It was probably because children always liked to compare their fathers; Fillmore had always thought his dad was strong and better than all the other kids' dads.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed every night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank God for all the joy in my life_

Until Carly had been born, Fillmore had never really considered himself a religious person. After Ingrid had been raped, he'd started going to church more often, mostly just for the peace being in the building brought him.

Of course, their wedding had been in a church, and they'd found it a very pleasant place. Carly had loved going to Sunday school, and Fillmore and Ingrid had been impressed with the church's way of handling lessons. Carly would bound over to them bursting with new information every week, and would offer to pray before meals. She'd insisted that they pray before bed, and since Ingrid sometimes worked late, Fillmore usually ended up listening to her simple prayers. He found it fascinating that the little girl could have such a sense of belief, and his mother reminded him of Jesus' acceptance of the little children and of their faith. Eventually, he gained the same sense of truth and soon, they started attending regularly, getting more involved, and had become members on Carly's fifth birthday.

_Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
_  
He found himself thankful for even the smallest things: the time he got to spend with Carly and Ingrid (however minimal it sometimes was), the peace and quiet of an early morning, and other simple pleasures. The smallest things really did bring him the most joy.

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

As he looked back over the past years, Fillmore had to chuckle at Carly's sincerity and trust in him. From wanting him to stay right next to her in a new environment to baking him cookies with very little help from Ingrid, she had always relied on his presence or acceptance. Those cookies had turned out a little burned with too much flour, but Fillmore had praised Carly for her effort and let her have an extra (store-bought) cookie after supper.

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night. _

Staring at the cross in the front of the church, Fillmore reviewed his own actions. He realized that even though he'd made mistakes, Carly had always loved him unconditionally, rarely ever complaining about him. She'd always given him a hug the moment she saw first saw him in the morning and right before she went to bed at night. 

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

As Carly had grown up, she had traded her little girl ways for those of a mature young woman, and Fillmore had started to feel a litte left out. He was proud of the person Carly was becoming, but had been reluctant to let her out of his sight at times. 

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy,__  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
_  
The more growing up Carly did, the more independent she had become. Fillmore knew that was part of growing up, but still he felt slightly rejected.

When he'd talk to his parents, they would chuckle and smile and inform him that he was getting a taste of his own medicine and would have to learn to let go, just as they did.

_With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly. _

As fearful as he was, he had always found some way to stay positive. Carly was smart and brave, and Fillmore was thankful for that. But she was growing up, and he had to remind himself daily that he would have to let her go eventually, that kids grow up quickly. 

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._

Now, as he walked down the hall of the church toward the room Carly was changing in, Fillmore found himself overcome with emotions. Carly was getting married today, in about half an hour. The thought was somehow just beginning to sink in, and Fillmore heaved a sigh as he knocked on the door, asking, "Are you about ready?"

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing __my__ baby girl." _

"We're fine—come on in," Ingrid's voice called, and Fillmore opened the door and stepped in to find Ingrid beaming at him, her eyes slightly misty. Feeling the tears stinging his own eyes, Fillmore sighed. 

Carly was standing in front a mirror, her simple, white wedding gown not matching Carly's own natural elegance and beauty.

It wasn't too flouncy at the bottom—Carly had always been opposed to ruffles. The thin, white straps were barley visible, but there.

The wide, light blue ribbon tied in a bow just above Carly's midsection added a bit of color to the dress, and the dress itself flowed gently and minimally down to Carly's ankles, lightly sprinkled with a handful of sequins down the front.

As he regarded his daughter, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown and she stepped over to him, asking, "Dad? What's wrong?"

Fillmore managed a smile, though he could tell Carly knew it was forced, and he sighed before replying, "Today's the day. You're all grown up…"

A lump suddenly formed in his throat, and Fillmore swallowed, trying to blink back the tears.

"It kind of feels like you'll be gone for good…"

She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

"Oh, Daddy…" Carly sighed, smiling. "You know that's not true. We'll be back to visit sometimes, and eventually you'll have grandkids to spoil." 

Fillmore chuckled. "Yeah, I guess…"

"You guess? Since when have you been unsure of anything, _Detective_?" Ingrid laughed, walking over to wrap them both in a hug.

"Oh, more than you think," Fillmore replied. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't entirely sure about Eric the first time I met the kid."

"Dad!" Carly exclaimed, incredelous. "You've known him since he and I were in high school!"

"Your mother and I have known each other since we were in middle school," Fillmore reminded her.

"It's all about competition for you, isn't it?" Carly asked, shaking her head and turning to Ingrid.

"Can we use those flowers somewhere, Mom?"

"How about your hair?" Ingrid suggested. "You used to love making dandelion crowns…"

Carly's eyes lit up. "Mom, that's perfect! You could pull my hair into a bun and circle the flowers around it."

With a smile, that was exactly what Ingrid did as Fillmore watched, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Carly, as perceptive as her mother always had been, noticed and wrapped him in a hug, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

When Ingrid had finished Carly's hair, their daughter stepped back and looked at herself, awe crossing her face.

"This is it, then," she stated, slipping on the ballet shoes that Eric's sister Katrina had given her as an early wedding present just a month ago. The necklace she wore had belonged to Ingrid's mother, and her earrings were borrowed from Ariella, who had insisted she didn't need them back.

With a smile, Carly turned to Fillmore. "I guess it's about time…"

"I guess so," Fillmore agreed, the lump in his throat making his words sound choked-out.

"Daddy," Carly laughed again, battling her own tears, "if you cry, I'm gonna start crying."

Fillmore chuckled. "Sorry. I'll try my best. It's tough, though. When you have kids and they get married, you'll understand."

"I plan to wait a couple years to have kids, Daddy. After all, I've still got a couple years of college to finish…"

Fillmore chuckled. "Waiting is good. I waited long enough for your mo—"

His comment was interrupted as Ingrid cleared her throat, glaring at him.

Carly laughed and Fillmore smiled, kissing Ingrid's cheek.

"Hey, it's true. Had we realized how well we fit together before we did, our parents probably would've started planning our wedding."

Ingrid smiled. "You're probably right. But right now we've got Carly's wedding to get to. And you're supposed to be walking her down the aisle. Eric and the guests are probably wondering where we are."

Fillmore grinned. "She's the bride; I think she's allowed to be late to her own wedding."

"If I'm too late they might wonder if I'm having second thoughts."

"Eric wouldn't believe that, of course," Ingrid reminded her, heading for the door. "But I'm sure your bridesmaids and groomsmen would like to know where you are."

"Probably," Carly agreed, smiling as she turned to Fillmore. "Ready?"

"When you are."

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

As he walked Carly down the aisle to where Eric waited, Fillmore had to hold back his tears. When he sat down next to Ingrid, she caught his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, offering him a smile as the pastor began speaking. The tears finally fell silently as Eric and Carly said their vows and exchanged rings, then gave their families hugs, Carly smiling at him and hugging him tightly. 

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

As Carly walked back down the aisle as Mrs. Eric Phillips, Fillmore smiled, reminding himself that even though she was married and in college, Carly would always be his little ray of sunshine. And based on the values he and Ingrid had passed down to her, and how much she and Eric agreed with each other, they would no doubt make wonderful parents one day.

* * *

**I realize this is way in the future, as the only other fic I have about Carly at the moment is when she's a toddler and this is when she's considerably older, but I will write more about her as she's growing up eventually, I promise.**** Gotta do something concerning her metting Eric, after all. And I already have an idea… D**

**Funny ending, but it's what I could come up with.**

**It's just under 1900 words with the lyrics, and exactly 1500 without.**

**Ingrid being a daddy's girl came from AlwaysWrite's ****All I Want For Christmas****. If you haven't read it, you should.**

**The wedding dress was kind of inspired by a few different photos I found on Google, including (without spaces):  
http // www . white dresses and tiaras . com / Images / wedding dress 2 . jpg****,  
http // jbblog . com / blogpix / kati bridal 1 . jpg,  
http // www . dress-my-wedding . com / images / celebrity-wedding-dress-special . jpg, and  
http // www . mychicagowedding . com / images / ce / evas bridal center 2 . jpg,  
as well as a couple of my cousins' wedding dresses. The flower-in-the-hair thing came from both Butterfly Kisses and my Sims2 game.**

**And sure, maybe I'll write something dealing with Carly and Eric's marriage and/or children. I dunno yet. Have to write the fic they meet in first, for goodness sakes! P**


End file.
